love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Our Own Radiance
is the thirteenth and last episode of the Love Live! Sunshine!! Season 2 anime series. It was aired on December 30, 2017. Summary Having proved themselves victorious at Love Live, the girls begin their final day at Uranohoshi Girls' High School, where everyone paints messages all over the school building before Kanan, Dia, and Mari undergo their graduation. As the day comes to an end, the girls each bid their own farewells to the school as they close its doors for the final time. Come the spring, Chika pays one final visit to Uranohoshi, where all the other girls assemble to sing together one more time. Cast *Anju Inami as Chika Takami *Rikako Aida as Riko Sakurauchi *Nanaka Suwa as Kanan Matsuura *Arisa Komiya as Dia Kurosawa *Shuka Saito as You Watanabe *Aika Kobayashi as Yoshiko Tsushima *Kanako Takatsuki as Hanamaru Kunikida *Aina Suzuki as Mari Ohara *Ai Furihata as Ruby Kurosawa *Kana Asumi as Shima Takami *Kanae Ito as Mito Takami *Risae Matsuda as Yoshimi *Hisako Kanemoto as Itsuki *Yu Serizawa as Mutsu *Rie Kugimiya as Chika's Mother *Anna Mugiho as Shiitake Notes & Trivia *The paint that the Aqours members used & the small splotches on their faces are based on their color images. *This episode also officially confirms that Shiitake is a female dog, as her two puppies are being seen on her front. **Shiitake's female gender is also previously confirmed in one of Aqours' stories in Love Live! School idol festival. **Shiitake also wore the same pink sweater seen in the second season's opening. *This episode marks the debut of Shiitake's puppies and Prelude, Riko's dog. *In the Omoi yo Hitotsu ni Nare section of the ending sequence, a scene of the crowd possessing pink-colored glowsticks before it cuts onto Riko playing the piano is a nod to the incident on Aqours First Love Live! ~Step! ZERO to ONE~ day 2, which Rikako broke down while playing the song itself. *Before the WONDERFUL STORIES sequence starts, Chika does a similar jumping pose that Honoka did in the Bokura no LIVE Kimi to no LIFE PV. *The Love Live Victory Flag made its first appearance since the final episode from Love Live! School idol project. Errors *Animation Errors: **During the final sequence of WONDERFUL STORIES, the girls don't possess any shadows while dancing on the schoolyard. *Continuity Errors: **The Awaken The Power section of the Ending sequence had only 9 members (sans Kazuno Sarah & Leah) shown despite the song being entirely sung by Saint Aqours Snow. Continuity Notes *Second time an Aqours member had a pet since Riko's fear was revoked in Taking in A Dog. *Yoshiko hides inside (and falls from) the Sakura tree once again since I Want to Shine!!. *Chika's flashbacks during her final visit in Uranohoshi Girls' High School include: **You's near-death while trying to grab a falling Idol uniform and Kanan and Mari's argument in Young Dreamer. **Ruby's decision for becoming an idol along with Hanamaru in Two Girls' Feelings. **Yoshiko's decision for joining Aqours in Yohane Descends. **Kanan tells Yoshiko to speed up during their training session in Sunshine!!. *During the WONDERFUL STORIES segment, the first years' costumes in TOKYO appeared once again. *The WONDERFUL STORIES sequence had various callbacks to previous insert/closing theme sequences: *#Kimeta yo Hand in Hand *#Daisuki dattara Daijoubu! *#Yume de Yozora o Terashitai *#Mijuku DREAMER *#Omoi yo Hitotsu ni Nare *#MIRAI TICKET *#MY Mai☆TONIGHT *#MIRACLE WAVE *#Awaken the power *#WATER BLUE NEW WORLD Category:Sunshine!! Anime Episodes Category:Sunshine!! Season II Category:Love Live! Sunshine!!